Pretending
by gloria-cullen-potter
Summary: Finn sentía como su corazón se rompía al ver a la chica que amaba caminar calle abajo lejos de él. Esa pequeña morena, diva consagrada, hermosa mujer, lo acababa de rechazar, le había dicho que no podía darle una oportunidad más…


**Disclaimer: No poseo Glee. Solo la historia es mía.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

_**Pretending...**_

Finn sentía como su corazón se rompía al ver a la chica que amaba caminar calle abajo lejos de él. Esa pequeña morena, diva consagrada, hermosa mujer, lo acababa de rechazar, le había dicho que no podía darle una oportunidad más… Y, aunque le doliera admitirlo, Finn lo entendía.  
>Entendía perfectamente que Rachel no pudiera entregar su corazón a él una vez más, después de todas las veces y formas en que lo había roto, en que la había dejado con los sentimientos y el orgullo destrozados.<p>

Cuando él y los demás chicos de New Directions habían maquinado esa épica cita en Nueva York, con todas las cosas cursis de las películas románticas que conocían, pensó que todo sería relativamente fácil. Comprarle flores, llevarla a un paseo por Central Park, ir a cenar, caminar por las calles de la ciudad a la luz de la luna, exponerle sus sentimientos, besarla, estar juntos de nuevo. En ese orden, según Sam.  
>Desde el baile escolar, Sam había pasado a ser uno de los mejores amigos de la morena, solo por debajo de Kurt y Mercedes; por eso no dudo en hacerle caso cuando le dijo que lo intentara una vez más, después de todo si Sam, el chico al que le había quitado la novia y al que había traicionado su amistad, le estaba diciendo eso es porque él y Rachel debían estar juntos. No podía estar equivocado en eso…<p>

Pero al parecer sí. Se equivoco, una vez más para variar.

Cumplió cada paso al pie de la letra, compro el ramo de flores más lindo que pudieron encontrar, reservo en uno de los mejores restaurantes –con ayuda de Kurt, la verdad-, incluso conocieron a una de las estrellas favoritas de la chica. Pero cuando el paso final fue dado… Ella dijo que no podía.

-Este es el momento en esas comedias románticas en que… te beso- se había armado de valor para decir, mientras caminaban a la luz de la luna (Ves, Sam? Si lo hiso), con Rachel sujetándolo del brazo.

-Pensé que esta era solo una reunión de trabajo…

-De verdad?- sonrió, apretando un poco más las manos de la joven ante él.

-No- admitió al fin, negando con la cabeza.

Se inclino hacia ella, le tomo suavemente la barbilla, cerró los ojos, se acerco a sus labios… Y Rachel se negó.

-No puedo- había dicho.

En ese punto Finn realmente no sabía que decir, al planear todo con los chicos jamás se plantearon la opción de que diría "No", así que improviso. Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, lo que él de verdad quería en su corazón.

-Dame una oportunidad- susurro, con su corazón latiendo más rápido que un formula uno y su mente gritando "Por favor, por favor, di que sí. Vamos, Rachel, dime que si". La última vez que esas mismas palabras habían salido de los labios de la morena había sido un año antes, cuando quiso recuperarla después de haberla dejado para salir con Brittany y Santana pero ella ya estaba saliendo con Jesse St. James.

Volvió a intentarlo al ver que Rachel no se alejaba ni soltaba sus manos.  
>Volvió a inclinarse, volvió a cerrar los ojos, volvió a acercar sus labios a los suyos…<p>

-Lo siento, Finn- Se alejo- No puedo…

Y el chico se quedo ahí, viendo como la chica que amaba caminaba calle abajo lejos de él. Rachel volteo a verlo una vez más y Finn de verdad creyó que volvería, su corazón también debió creerlo pues comenzó a latir mucho más rápido, pero nada paso, la diva siguió su camino hacia el hotel…  
>Y por primera vez, el adolescente sintió como su corazón se desgarraba, como su respiración se alentaba, como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, Finn al fin sintió lo que Rachel debía de haber sentido tantas veces por causa suya.<p>

.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

Al llegar a la habitación de hotel varias horas después, cuando al fin había derramado todas las lagrimas que tenia y que se negaba a dejar caer frente a sus compañeros, no se sorprendió al encontrarlos a todos despiertos y esperando por él. En cuanto lo vieron entrar lo rodearon.

-Que te dijo?

-Porque tardaste tanto?

-El Sr. Schue los estaba buscando?

-Volvió Finchel?

Finn los ignoro y camino hasta su cama, se quito el saco, lo aventó y comenzó a deshacer el nudo de esa estúpida corbata que comenzaba a apretarle la garganta, o tal vez solo fuera lo que le causaba recordar su fallida noche.

-Finn.- Sam se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano sobre el hombro- Que paso?

Volteo a ver al rubio y sintió que el nudo en su garganta se apretaba más, aun cuando la corbata ya estaba desatada sobre su cuello.

-Dijo que no…- logro decir.

-A que te refieres con que dijo que no?

-A eso, Mike! Dijo no, ok?- se levanto de la cama y encaro a los cuatro chicos- Me dijo que no y se fue! Simplemente… - apretó el respaldo de una silla entre sus manos- Dios!

Nadie dijo nada, nadie sabía que decir.  
>Puck y Artie se voltearon a ver pero ninguna palabra salió de sus bocas, Mike se dejo caer en la cama y paso una mano por su cabello, Sam simplemente suspiro.<p>

-Tal vez está confundida, hermano.

-O tal vez ya no me ama. Tal vez se dio cuenta de que el idiota de es mejor para ella…

-Rachel y Jesse no están juntos- Sam se encogió de hombros- Ella me lo dijo.

-Sea como sea, me rechazo…

Esa noche no pudo dormir, daba vueltas en la cama sin lograr cerrar los ojos más de 10 minutos, el recuerdo del "No puedo" salir de los labios que había intentado besar lo torturaba, sin dar un solo minuto de tregua para su ya roto corazón.  
>Cerca de las 2 am se dio por vencido, se levanto tratando de no hacer ruido, tomo su libreta y pluma, se puso su chamarra y salió de la habitación; se sentó en el suelo, a lado de la puerta, con la espalda pegada a la pared, viendo la puerta de la habitación en que las chicas de New Directions dormían y sin poder evitarlo se pregunto si Rachel estaría también despierta.<br>Pero ni un solo ruido se oía por el pasillo, nada que indicara que había alguien despierto cerca, además de él mismo.

Abrió su libreta, sin saber realmente que escribir; las palabras que había estado escribiendo para la canción de las Nacionales antes de empezar a planear toda esa estúpida cita lo recibieron en la primera página. Leyéndolas ahora le parecían ridículas así que sin más arranco la hoja y la hizo bola, dejándola a su lado. Golpeteo con la punta de la pluma en repetidas ocasiones, tratando de escribir algo para el número grupal, pero no se le ocurría nada; todo lo que ocupaba su mente era Rachel.

Recordó todos los momentos vividos juntos, la cita, la forma en que esa noche al fin habían estado cara a cara, corazón a corazón, las veces que lo apoyo como amiga, como fue la única que tuvo el valor de decirle la verdad sobre el bebe de Quinn, cuando al fin había entendido que quería estar con ella pero ya había hecho acto de presencia, como lo beso en las escaleras pocos días antes de su primer Regionales, cuando al fin se armo de valor y le dijo que la amaba antes de cantar "Faithfully", el verano que pasaron juntos y aprendieron a conocerse más, las peleas que tuvieron durante el años escolar, cuando la mentira de lo que paso entre Santana y él le estallo en la cara, cuando termino con ella aun después de prometer que nunca lo haría, cuando volvió con Quinn, los celos que sintió al ver al ex Vocal Adrinaline bailando con ella y besando su cuello, cuando volvió a terminar con la rubia, cuando la vio besándose con Jesse en el auditorio escolar… Recordó todo.

Sin darse cuenta, las palabras comenzaron a formarse en su cabeza y, casi al mismo tiempo, las escribía en el papel, descargando su corazón.

.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

No vio a Rachel toda la mañana siguiente, ni ella ni Kurt desayunaron con ellos, y cuando volvieron la chica ni siquiera volteo a verlo.

-Tengo algo para una de las canciones- le confesó a Puck, pasándole la hoja con lo que había escrito la noche anterior.

Su amigo lo leyó detenidamente y después, sin voltearlo a ver, llamo a Sam y Artie para darles la hoja; los otros dos chicos se voltearon a ver al terminar y asintieron.

-Bueno, que les parece?

-Es el dueto- admitió Sam.

-No lo sé, chicos… tal vez Rachel no se sienta comoda cantando esto.

-Espera aquí- el rubio tomo la hoja y copio rápidamente las palabras en su libreta, le regreso la hoja original a Finn, se levanto y camino hasta donde la diva se encontraba con Mercedes y Kurt a su lado. Finn, junto con Puck y Artie vieron como Sam se sentaba junto a la chica, le susurraba algo y le entregaba la libreta; Rachel parpadeo varias veces mientras leía la canción, Sam volvió a susurrarle algo y ella asintió- Lo hará- sonrió al volver con los chicos.

-Lo ves? Mi pequeña princesa caliente judía americana dijo que si… Ahora solo falta ponerle música.

Se pasaron el resto de esa mañana poniéndole música a la letra y ensayándolas solos los hombres un par de veces; cuando al fin sintieron que estaba completa Sam se fue a ensayar con Rachel por aparte, en ningún momento Finn y la joven ensayaron la canción como un verdadero dueto ese día.  
>Después la noticia de que el Sr. Schuester los dejaría para irse a Broadway se dejo oír de labios del entrenador de Vocal Adrinaline y eso ocupo la mente de todos el resto del día.<p>

.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

Finn sintió una especie de deja-vu al estar parado detrás de la cortina, él de un lado y Rachel del otro, esperando para empezar a cantar. Volteo a verla una vez más, se veía realmente hermosa en ese vestido negro amarrado al cuello; y, justo como la otra vez, Rachel le devolvió la mirada.  
>Sin poder evitarlo camino hasta ella.<p>

-Has escrito una canción increíble, Finn- murmuro, sonriendo un poco- No sabía que tenías todo eso dentro de ti.

-A quien le importa la canción?- la corto. Era consciente de que más de un miembro de su equipo los observaba atentamente- Lo que no entiendo es que todo lo que siempre has querido para nosotros es que estemos juntos, y ahora estoy básicamente aquí parado, suplicándote, y de repente no estás interesada.

-Estoy interesada- admitió y Finn sintió como un poco de esperanzas le regresaban al cuerpo- Mas que interesada. Pero… este es mi sueño. Estar aquí, en Nueva York. No voy a dejar que nada ni nadie me lo arrebate. Lo siento, Finn- ahí estaba, las malditas palabras otra vez- Te amo- su corazón pego un salto doble en su pecho sin remedio al oírla, pero Finn sabía que Rachel no lo estaba diciendo como algo bueno en ese momento- Pero… - La chica suspiro -no hay nada que puedas hacer o decir que haga que cambie de opinión.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de responder algo los anunciaron y la chica que amaba dio vuelta para colocarse una vez más en su posición en el escenario; hizo lo mismo mientras oía los aplausos del público en el lugar, la volteo a ver una vez más, también lo veía, y la cortina se alzó.

_Face to face and heart to heart  
>We´re so closet yet so far apart,<br>I close my eyes, I look away,  
>That´s just because I´m not okay<em>

Caminaron de punta a punta del escenario, uno frente al otro, iluminados por un reflector cada uno.

_But I hold on, I stay strong,  
>Wondering if we still belong…<em>

Por fin estuvieron un frente al otro, reflejando todas sus emociones a través de sus ojos, queriendo decir tanto pero solo dejando que la canción saliera, directo de lo más profundo de sus almas.

_Will we ever say the words we´re feeling  
>Deep down underneath it,<br>Tear down all the walls?  
>Will we ever have a happy ending<br>Or will we forever only be pretending?_

Rachel se alejo de él, justo como la coreografía marcaba.  
>No pudo evitar sonreír un poco al oír la intensidad con la que su ex-novia entonaba la estrofa donde preguntaba si lograrían tener su final feliz; era increíble que algo que él escribió pudiera demostrar tan bien lo que ella sentía.<p>

_Keeping secrets safe,  
>Every move we make,<br>Seems like no where´s safe to go…_

Volvieron a acercarse y a girar en el escenario. Sonrió cuando ella lo hizo, parecía como que al fin estaba entendiendo lo que realmente quería decir con la canción.

_And it´s such a shame,  
>Cuz if you feel the same,<br>How am I supposed to know?_

Caminaron nuevamente hasta quedar un frente al otro, giraron y cambiaron de lugar, caminaron hasta extremos opuestos del escenario y esperaron a que el resto de los New Directions se unieran a ellos en el coro.

_Will we ever say the words we´re feeling  
>Deep down underneath it,<br>Tear down all the walls?_

Caminaron por última vez uno frente al otro, con sus amigos rodeándolos, para caminar los dos juntos hasta el frente del escenario. Sus miradas no se apartaron nunca el uno del otro.

_Will we ever have a happy ending  
>Or will we forever only be pretending?<em>

Se pararon uno frente al otro.  
>Era su última oportunidad, era su momento. El momento de demostrarle que estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella, que sus sentimientos aun seguían ahí, que nada había cambiado.<br>Y como si Rachel pudiera estar leyendo su mente, los dos se acercaron al mismo tiempo y al fin dejaron que sus labios se conectaran en frente de toda esa audiencia, oyendo las ultimas notas de su canción sonar tras de ellos.

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, como si dejara de respirar, incluso su corazón dejo de latir en su pecho… pero eso era lo que siempre sentía cuando los labios de Rachel tocaban los suyos; para él, era como si el mundo a su alrededor dejara de existir, solo importaba la chica entre sus brazos, el incendio en su interior que provocaba ese simple rose. Como pudo dejar que un par de estúpidos fuegos artificiales lo segaran durante tanto tiempo?

Lentamente la conciencia volvió a él, al tiempo que se separaban y se veían mutuamente, oyendo como la gente en las butacas aplaudía, pero solo pudieron separar sus miradas cuando las primeras notas de "Light up the world" sonaban, corriendo a ocupar sus lugares.

.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

Sus miradas se encontraron en cuanto salieron del salón donde las Nacionales se realizaban, caminaron hasta encontrarse frente a frente en el lobby del recinto y sonrieron nerviosamente.

-Creo que estuvimos bien- admitió, con la voz temblándole un poco.

-Bien? Estuvimos geniales!

-El beso… fue interesante.- Ahí estaba! Finn se había propuesto no mencionar el "incidente" a menos que ella lo hiciera para no presionarla, pero fue la chica quien lo trajo a colación.

-Si, yo… yo lo llamo "El beso del siglo"- bromeo y Rachel sonrió.

-Te equivocas, Finn.

"Maldición!" fue lo primero que pensó cuando la voz de St. Idiota se oyó detrás de la chica. Es que el tipo no podía escoger otro momento para aparecer? Parecía como si siempre estuviera atento para saber cuándo arruinar el momento para Finn.

-Ese beso fue poco profesional. Fue demasiado personal e intenso. A los jueces no les gustara, lo consideraran corriente y vulgar, y te costara las Nacionales.- bajo la vista a la chica en medio de ellos y sonrió de forma cariñosa- Hola, Rachel. Te ves increíble y sonaste genial, es solo que no deberías haberlo besado.

-Porque estás aquí, Jesse?

-Por ti.

"Ah no, compañero. Me costó mucho llegar a este punto con Rachel, no voy a dejar que vengas con tu pose de ídolo adolescente y tus palabras prefabricadas a arruinarlo todo."

-Amigo- lo llamo, aun cuando la palabra no se adecuaba al chico en lo más mínimo, poniéndose entre él y Rachel- Ve atrás. Tú solo estas celoso.- Jesse rodo los ojos pero no le importo y siguió- Celoso de lo que nosotros tenemos y de lo que compartimos con la audiencia entera, porque fue algo compartido entre dos personas que se aman. Fue el superman de los besos y… y vino con su propia capa, verdad Rachel?

Antes de que la chica pudiera responder la gente a su alrededor se volvió medio loca.

-Qué pasa?

-Están publicando el top ten en la vitrina- les informo Kurt, con la emoción desbordándosele por la voz- Que todo el mundo se reúna! Es el momento que llevamos preparando dos años!

-Ok, que debemos hacer?

-Vamos a verlo…-decidió el profesor Schue- juntos.

.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

No calificaron entre los 10 primeros.  
>Quedaron en 12° lugar.<br>Perdieron, en pocas palabras.

-Lo ves?- oyó la voz de Jesse a su lado antes de dirigirse de vuelta a las habitaciones- Te dije que tu acción les costaría el campeonato.

-Por qué no te callas mejor, idiota?- agradeció que Puck hubiera intervenido, de haberlo hecho él le hubiera roto todos los dientes al tarado ex-rival.

-Enserio, Jesse. No es un buen momento- murmuro Sam, poniendo un brazo sobre los hombros de Rachel, quien solo veía al suelo.

Pero las estupideces de Jesse no fueron nada comparado a lo que tuvieron que aguantar al entrar a la habitación femenina.  
>Santana enloqueció… literalmente.<p>

-Escucha!*- grito a Rachel, mientras Mike, Sam y Quinn la sujetaban para que no le saltara encima a la protagonista femenina de New Directions.- Soy de Lima Heights Adjacent y yo tengo orgullo!*- quito las manos de su rostro para voltear a ver a la Latina, no se atrevía a ver a Rachel- Sabes lo que hacen en Lima Heights Adjacent? Cosas malas!*

Quería morirse en ese mismo instante.  
>Quería que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara, que se lo llevaran muy lejos de allí, donde nadie pudiera verlo y el no pudiera ver a nadie.<br>Pero nada paso, tuvo que quedarse ahí, viendo como la latina arremetía contra ellos en español y los rostros decepcionados de sus demás compañeros.

.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

El viaje en avión de regreso de Nueva York a Lima fue tan diferente al de ida.  
>En el de ida todos hablaban y reían, había logrado sentarse junto a Rachel y hablar con ella hasta que Kurt había reclamado su tiempo con "su" diva, todos había bromeado sobre lo que harían al volver a casa con el trofeo a cuestas…<p>

De vuelta ni una sola palabra se dijo durante todo el vuelo, nadie se movía de sus lugares ni siquiera para ir al baño. Se sentó a lado de Sam, viendo por la ventana en todo momento; Kurt y Mercedes rodeaban a la pequeña diva, y el Sr. Schue revisaba algunos papeles en la parte trasera.

No hablo con Rachel ese día ni durante el fin de semana; Kurt se encargo de contarles todos los pormenores de su estadía en la gran manzana a Burt y su madre, lo único que Finn fue capaz de hacer fue encerrarse en su habitación todos esos días.

.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

Si Finn se ponía a pensar, realmente su idea de esconderse en la biblioteca no era tan mala después de todo. Quien creería que Finn Hudson, quarterback del equipo de football estaría en la biblioteca escolar, dos días antes del inicio de las vacaciones de verano? Vamos, probablemente no había puesto un pie en ese lugar ni cuando tenía que hacer un trabajo o estudiar para un examen.  
>Pero, en cuanto vio a Rachel parada al inicio del pasillo donde él se encontraba, supo que no había sido tan buena después de todo. Aunque, bueno, estaba seguro que Rachel podría encontrarlo donde fuera, así como él podría encontrarla hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario.<p>

-Donde has estado?

-Escondiéndome- admitió, sin voltearla a ver.-Todos me odian.

-No, no lo hacen- murmuro- Y eso no explica porque no me has dicho una palabra desde que hemos vuelto.

-Porque tu deberías de ser la más enfadada conmigo de todos. Lo estropeé!- la volteo a ver solo por un instante- Estoy humillado. Trabajamos tan duro por todo. Se suponía que tenía que ser el gran líder, manteniendo a todos unidos y… y lo destroce todo. Nos ha costado el campeonato.

Rachel se sentó a su lado, muy cerca, pero Finn nunca la había sentido tan lejos emocionalmente.

-Mira, ser un artista es sobre expresar tus verdaderos sentimientos en el momento, sin importar las consecuencias- Le explico- Que es lo que sentiste en ese momento?

Finn lo medito unos segundos y obtuvo la verdad.

-Que te amaba- sonrió suavemente- Y que hubiera hecho o dado cualquier cosa para besarte una vez más- la volteo a ver otra vez.

-Y lo hiciste.- Se encogió de hombros.- Sabes? Lo dejaste todo por un beso…

-Si- diciéndolo así sonaba muy mal, pero era un beso de Rachel Berry y por el hubiera dado lo que fuera, mas si, dado como estaban las cosas justo en ese momento, podría haber sido el ultimo que tendría.

-Valió la pena?

-Si- sonrió otra vez.- Y tú qué?- clavo sus ojos en ella, necesitaba saber la verdad- Valió la pena para ti?

-Si- su corazón volvió a correr como una fórmula uno en su pecho al oír la respuesta de la chica junto a él. Al parecer Finn tendría que acostumbrarse a que reaccionara así cada vez que Rachel estuviera cerca. Significaba eso que la amaría mas allá de la preparatoria?- Por que se, en mi corazón, que tendremos otra oportunidad para las Nacionales. Tienes que saber que yo… que yo me iré, Finn- le confesó- Me iré a Nueva York y nunca voy a regresar.

"Así que de eso va todo esto, no?"- pensó- "Ese era tu miedo, Rach. Que yo te alejaría de tu sueño, que te pediría que te quedaras atascada aquí. No será así… Te demostrare que no será así, mi amor."

-La graduación es en un año- se inclino un poco hacia ella, sonriendo torcidamente, esa sonrisa que sabía que la derretía. Rachel sonrió- Tienes algún plan hasta entonces?

No dudo al colocar su mano en el rostro de su ex-novia y atraerla hasta apretar sus labios contra los delicados de ella.  
>Y ahí estaba otra vez el incendio dentro de su cuerpo; dejo de oír todo ruido a su alrededor y se concentro únicamente en la respiración de su acompañante. Sonrió al pegar su frente a la de Rachel, quien también sonreía.<p>

-Ok- se separo mas y le sonrió- Vamos.

-A donde vamos?- la vio levantarse y, sin saber por qué, Finn empezó a sentir un poco de esperanza de que le diría "A escapar" como lo había hecho un año antes.

-A la reunión final del Glee club del año- Bueno, eso tampoco sonaba tan mal, la verdad.

Rachel le tendió la mano y Finn no dudo en tomarla, caminando con ella, abrazándola por los hombros.  
>Mas de uno los volteo a ver al pasar abrazados, pero al chico poco le importaba, estaban juntos de nuevo y lo gritaría en medio del estacionamiento si fuera necesario.<p>

Definitivamente, a partir de ese día, la biblioteca escolar seria uno de sus lugares preferidos de la escuela, solo detrás de la sala de coro, justo donde sus amigos los esperaban en ese momento para celebrar su 12° lugar…

Vamos, sacar el 12° lugar de entre 50 coros no estaba tan mal después de todo, o si?  
>Era eso o era tal vez que ahora que al fin tenia a Rachel de vuelta en sus brazos todo le parecía mucho mejor.<p>

El verano los esperaba y, en su corazón, Finn sabía que este sería uno de los mejores veranos de su vida, porque al fin dejaría de estar pretendiendo.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

***Las frases fueron dichas en español durante el capitulo.**

**Tenían razón! El ultimo capitulo me devolvió mi amor Finchel! XD  
>Por eso aquí estoy una vez mas jeje Espero que este one-shot les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Si los comentarios fluyen pronto les subiré otro one-shot, centrándome en el verano que Finn y Rachel pasaran después de perder las Nacionales.<strong>

**Y, quien sabe, hasta puedo llegar a subir la segunda parte de "Perdió".**

**Nos vemos luego!**


End file.
